Demon 1-2, Part 1
by Ryo-chan wolfgirl
Summary: RanmaInuyasha Cross. Ranma and Ryoga are twin brothers and after that fateful trip to Jusenkyo they learn that they are the reincarnations of two rival canine demons from the Fuedal Ages. But their troubles begin when they returns to Japan to fulfill a promise made by their idiot father. What does fate have in store for the brothers?
1. Prologue, The Battle in China

Title- Demon 1/2 part 1

Disclaimer- This is the first part of the trilogy to the re-write of my original story 'Demon 1-2'. Some of the chapters of the story are the same as my original but I've gone back and changed thema bit. This story follows that Ranma 1/2 plot line but with some differences. Ranma and Ryoga are twins but they were never seperated after birth, therefore Ryoga was never a Hibiki and has a sense of direction. Their mother Nodoka has a larger role in their lives, and also... well the rest you'll just have to read for yourselves. Also I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Inuyasha so please don't sue me.

* * *

Jusenkyo Valley of cursed springs 500 years ago in the Feudal Era.

In the one of the most mysterious grounds of China, a vicious battle enrages on the top of the cliff over the cursed Jusenkyo Valley. Where the half-demon Inuyasha and his comrades, Kagome Higurashi the reincarnated priestess from the future, Shippo the young fox-demon, Sango the demon-slayer with her loyal feline companion Kilala, and Miroku the monk are battling the evil half-demon Naraku who has succeeded in gathering most of the fragments of the Shikon no Tama.

Naraku stood proudly in front of the group with a smug grin plastered on his pale face, "Come now Inuyasha, you don't really believe that you and your pathetic little friends can defeat me, do you?" He jeered, clutching the nearly completed black jewel in his hand. Only one shard was missing to make the jewel whole again, "With the power of the Shikon jewel in my possession increasing my powers, you have no chance of defeating me."

Inuyasha growled, flashing his fangs in an angry snarl, "That's what you think you bastard! We're gonna make you pay for what you put us through and for all the people you killed! And this time we'll make sure you stay dead!" He shouted as he raised his Tetsusaiga and charges to attack, "Take this, BACKLASH WAVE!" He leapt into the air, swung the mighty blade and a twister of demonic energy erupted from the fang blade the moment it was fully swung and launched itself directly at the evil Naraku.

The attack struck Naraku dead-on but it was deflected by his barrier. Naraku snickered, "Such a pathetic fool." Suddenly multiple tentacle vines sprung from his body, "DIE!"

Naraku launched the fleshy tentacle vines towards the half dog-demon but Inuyasha manages to dodge them with ease while destroying them in the process. Kagome and the others joined in to assist, launching spirit wards, purifying arrows, fox fire, fiery claws, and a giant boomerang bone, each of their attacks destroyed one vine after another but the vine tentacles would regenerate and continue to attack.

Sango stood back to back with Miroku, "This isn't working!" She called out, "They just keep reforming every time we destroy them!" She said as she sliced at three charging tentacles with her sword.

"I know, but there's not really a lot we can do at the moment except fend them off." The monk said while destroying another charging pair with his holy staff, "If I could only use my wind-tunnel, I could suck Naraku into the void forever but those damn poisonous insects are surrounding him so I can't. Damn that Naraku!" Miroku shouted.

"Wind-Scar!" Inuyasha slashed at ten charging tentacles, the attack hit and turned the vines into clumps of flesh. Then a dark purple vapor was released into the air from the flesh chunks and it didn't take long for Inuyasha to realize that it was Naraku's poisonous miasma, "Naraku's miasma!" He quickly covered his face.

"Inuyasha look out!" Cried Kagome.

But her warning came too late as several of Naraku's vine tentacles wrapped around him from behind.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted as he struggled to free himself but the vines only squeezed tighter around his body, "I... can't move!"

"Inuyasha!" His friends shouted, but before they could attempt to free him their distractions were just long enough for Naraku's fleshy vines to trap them in his flesh as well.

Naraku laughed in his throat as he watched each of them all struggle, "Now do you understand? It's like I've said before, I only continue to grow in power. And none of you have the power to destroy me." He jeered then he turned his ruby eyes to Kagome, "Not even Kikyo's reincarnation can destroy me." He gloated smugly, "Which reminds me."

One of the tentacle vine holding Kagome's legs released its grip and reached into her skirt pocket. Kagome let out a panicked yelp as Naraku's disgusting flesh pulled out her tiny glass bottle containing the last Shikon Jewel shard.

"No!" She screamed struggling to get loose as the tentacle delivered the shard to Naraku.

Naraku held up the bottle containing the final shard in his tentacle for all to see, "Thank you for bringing me the final shard of the Sacred Jewel. Now at last the Jewel will be complete and its power shall be mine!" He chortled, "Now that you've all served your purpose, it's time for you all to die. Starting with you Inuyasha." He turned to Inuyasha, he lifted his free hand and it morphed into a deadly looking scorpion claw with razor sharp spikes.

Everybody struggled against the vines with all their strengths, but the vines were too strong. Inuyasha thrashed as hard as he could but he couldn't move his hands to free himself, he couldn't even lift his sword, 'Damn it, I can barely move!'

An evil smirk spread on Naraku's face, "It's useless to fight it Inuyasha? Your friends can't help you and there's no one who can save you or your friends this time." He raised his clawed arm up for the final strike, "DIE INUYASHA!" The deadly claw darted towards the helpless half-demon.

Inuyasha and the others watched in horror as the claw drew closer. Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly and turned his head to one side waiting for the attack to hit but then a flash of red and silver flew down and struck Naraku's deadly claw, the force of the strike caused it to veer to the left missing the trapped half-demon completely.

"What?"

Naraku looked down at his arm and to his surprise found a sword with a red hilt embedded deeply within his claw. Then the blade of the sword began to glow a bright gold light which caused the scorpion claw and almost half of Naraku's arm to burst apart with a loud 'Pwoosh!'. Naraku jerked back while screaming in pain, the glowing sword hovered in the air before turning itself over then stabs itself into the ground directly into a large fleshy tentacle. The golden glow from the blade spreads throughout all the tentacles vines including the ones holding Inuyasha and his friends then the vines disintegrated into shimmering dust, freeing everyone in the process.

Naraku let out a pained growl as he clutched his amputated arm, he couldn't believe that that actually hurt. No one but Kikyo and Kagome had the power to do serious damage to him much less hurt him, so how could a simple katana cause him this kind of pain, more importantly where did the blade come from? He looked around for the fool who dared to interfere but then he sees that Inuyasha and his comrades had been freed from his tentacle vines by the very same blade that struck him and before he could trap them again he was soon struck down by an unseen barrage of energy-chi blades. The attack was so sudden that Naraku couldn't even put up his barrier in time. The energy blades slashed and tore apart Naraku and the poisonous insects leaving behind nothing but clumps of flesh. The bottle containing the last shard bounced off the ground once, twice, and then rolled towards the group till it stopped.

"Is everybody alright?" Said Sango, everyone nodded that they were okay.

"What just happened?" Shippo asked.

Miroku shook his head, "It would appear that we've just been saved."

"Yeah but by who?" Inuyasha asked helping Kagome to her feet, then he spots the sword embedded in the ground, "And where the hell did that come from?"

"Hey Mutt-face, looks like you could use some help!" A familiar voice called from above.

Inuyasha and the others looked in the direction the voice came from and found Kouga, the young prince of the wolves, standing on a cliff just above the battle ground, sparks of blue energy cracked around the Goraishi on his right hand.

Kouga jumped down to his rival and his friends, "Hey guys, ya miss me?" He joked.

"Kouga!" Kagome cried as she ran up to the wolf and threw her arms around him.

"I'm glad to see that you're all alright Kagome." He said hugging her back.

"I can't believe you're really here."

Kouga chuckled, "Like I'm gonna miss out on the chance to avenge my fallen comrades and send that bastard Naraku to Hell. I don't think so." He grabbed the hilt of the sword sticking out of the ground, pulled it out and returned it to its sheath on his hip, "Good thing I made when I did."

"You could've showed up a little earlier rather than cutting it so close ya mangy wolf."

"Hey, better late than never Mutt."

"How did you find us here?" Sango asked.

"I'd like to know that as well." Miroku added.

Kouga smiled, "Easy. Your little friend told me." Everyone followed Kouga's gaze and saw Shippo sitting on Kilala's back.

Shippo shook his head, "Hey don't look at me. I didn't tell him we were coming here!"

This time Kouga shook his head, "No not you. I meant her." He pointed to Kilala, who just meowed at him. Kouga reached up and scratched behind the big cat's black ears, the two tailed feline purred in delight. "I asked Sango's companion here to keep in touch with me when we last saw each other, so that I'd know where you guys were in case you needed help. I may not have the shards in my legs anymore but that doesn't mean that I'm completely out of the fight. I still gotta score to settle with that bastard and even without the shards I've still got the Goraishi and my own strength."

"Well regardless I for one am glad that you're here Kouga." Kagome smiled.

Miroku nodded, "As am I."

"Me too." Sango agreed.

"I am too." Shippo said.

Inuyasha stared at his rival for a while, then he stepped towards the wolf-demon. For a while the two didn't say a word then Inuyasha spoke, "I never thought I'd say this but… thanks Kouga, and uh… I'm glad you came back." He held out his hand to the wolf.

Kouga stared at Inuyasha's outstretched hand for a while before smiling back and firmly grasping the dog-demons hand in his own, "It's good to be back, and uh… you're welcome… Inuyasha." He shook Inuyasha's hand, he'd used his rival's real name instead of the nicknames that he'd made a habit of using as a show of respect and also because Inuyasha had used his name first.

In the midst of the happy reunion, Shippo spots Kagome's bottle containing the last jewel shard on the ground, 'Kagome's bottle.' He hops off of Kilala's back and goes to get it, but when he reaches it the chunks of flesh begin to move and clump together.

"Ahhh! Naraku's reforming himself!" Shippo cried rushing back to the others with the bottle in hand.

The group turned around and sure enough Naraku had fully recovered from Kouga's attack with an angry scowl on his face. "So the wolf has finally decided to join." His scowl turned into a wicked smile, "I have to say that I'm impressed Kouga. You've improved since I took the shards from your legs. Yes, your strength and your speed are quite impressive even without the jewels power. And once I've obtained the final shard from the little fox brat, I shall absorb you and your demonic powers into my body. Now what do you think of that?"

Kouga bared his fangs in a snarl as he stood protectively in front of Shippo and the group, "Don't flatter yourself Naraku! I'd sooner be dead than become part of you! I plan on avenging the deaths of my brethrens with your own death, you fucking bastard!" He turned to Inuyasha, who stood beside him with a grin on his face, and then turned back to Naraku. "So get it through your damn head Naraku. We're not here to bow down to your demands," He raised his right hand calling forth the Goraishi once again and Inuyasha held up his Tetsusaiga, "We're here to fight!"

Naraku narrowed his crimson colored eyes, "So you wish to die with Inuyasha and his friends and be reunited with your fallen comrades, do you Kouga?" He snickered, "Very well then. I shall grant your wish for you and as an added bonus your friends will be joining you in the afterlife together!"

Suddenly without warning the ground began to shake and black roaring clouds began covering the sky creating thundering lightning storms and howling winds. Naraku began cackling as he elevated off the ground with his barrier surrounding him, an orb of red and black energy started building in front of his body, it crackled with tainted red energy as it grew larger and larger.

"What's happening!" Cried a frightened Shippo.

"Naraku is gathering all his demonic power and that of the tainted jewel into an orb of demonic power!" Yelled Miroku over the high winds while using his staff to create a small barrier around them all, "No doubt he plans to use it to eliminate us once and for all!"

Sango held on to Kilala, "That much energy is enough to destroy the world!"

Kagome grabbed an arrow from her back, "We can't let that happen!" She readied her bow and fired a sacred arrow directly at the orb, but the arrow was destroyed by Naraku's barrier, "It can't be, my arrow didn't work!"

Naraku leered down at her, "I told you, it's useless! None of you have the power to kill me and now you're all going to die!" He cackled.

Kouga and Inuyasha stood with widened eyes and blank minds, neither one refused to believe that there wasn't another way to kill this monster, but even if there was would they be able to use it to stop Naraku before they were all killed?

"There's got to be a way to stop all of this!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Kouga called back.

Suddenly Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Kouga's Goraishi started pulsating and emitting a bright glow, the two demons were dumbfounded by the way their weapons were reacting.

"What the hell?"

'Both the Tetsusaiga and the Goraishi are pulsing. Does this mean…' Inuyasha looked to Kouga then at their weapons, as if both knew or had just told the other what was going on, they both nodded. Winds of demonic energy began to swirl around the transformed Tetsusaiga and the Goraishi started aflame with fire and lightning. Kouga looked down at the Goraishi, silently hoping that the new power it had gained would be enough to stop Naraku.

Kagome and the others watched in total fear as the black orb continued to grow until it reached the size of a beach ball.

_'You must fire an arrow to weaken that orb…'_

Kagome gasped, 'That voice… is that… Kikyo?'

_'Listen very carefully Kagome. You must use your sacred arrow to counteract the demonic energy of that orb. Then focus all your spiritual energy on the final shard to purify it then attach it to the end of your arrow. Then when the time is right you must fire the arrow directly at the jewel itself.' _Kagome looked up at Naraku and found the corrupted jewel inside his kimono over his… 'heart',_ 'Once the purified shard makes contact with the Shikon No Tama the jewel will start to purify and be whole again and Naraku will be weakened by the jewels purifying light.'_ Kikyo's voice rung through her head, but Kagome understood what she had to do.

She reached back for an arrow, "Alright. I'll do it!" She readied the arrow into her bow and waited for when it came time to shoot it.

"Give my regards to Kikyo, Inuyasha!" Naraku called down from his perch in the sky, "DIE YOU FOOLS!" The black orb was launched towards the two demons and their friends, but neither moved a muscle.

Inuyasha's eyes never left the approaching attack, "Ready Kouga?"

"Let's do it Inuyasha!" Kouga called back, "RAGING DRAGON TALONS!" He swung the metallic claws and a storm of fire infused lightning burst towards the black orb of destruction.

"All right here goes! ULTIMATE BLACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga and launched spears of light with Kouga's attack.

Miroku mumbled a quick chant before placing the last spirit ward on Sango's Hiraikotsu, "There that's the last one! Do it Sango!"

Sango nodded, "This is for you Kohaku… HIRAIKOTSU!" She shouted launching her weapon at the oncoming deadly orb.

The demonic orb collided with the Tetsusaiga's and the Goraishi's attacks followed by the Hiraikotsu covered in purifying spirit wards, both attacks fighting off the other to overpower the other.

Kagome felt her senses prick, "That's it!" Then she fired the arrow.

The combined power of the two powerful demonic weapons, the spirit wards, and the purifying sacred arrow canceled out the evil tainted energy in the orb and sent it back to Naraku. Naraku was astonished that they had managed to repel his own attack and send it flying back to him, but he smirked as his barrier prevented it from reaching him. Suddenly he felt an agonizing pain in his chest, he looked down and saw that an arrow surrounded by a familiar shimmering pink aura had punctured through his armor and chest.

'It can't be… that's Kikyo's light… but how… how is it possible?' Naraku looked down again and to his horror he saw that the arrow also pierced through jewel and it was turning from black to bright pink, 'No! The jewel is being purified!' The purifying power of the arrow and the jewel was draining him of his strength, leaving him paralyzed in the air.

On the ground Kagome turned to Inuyasha and Kouga, "Now you guys! Attack him while he's weakening!"

The two rivals nodded and held up the weapons, "Let's do this Kouga!" Inuyasha says as his sword transforms into the Adamant Tetsusaiga.

"Ready when you are Inuyasha!" He lifted up his right hand and swirls of fiery lightning gathered around the Goraishi and the Adamant Tetsusaiga, combining both their powers as one. The Adamant Tetsusaiga became engulfed in firey lightning while the Goraishi began to crystallize in Adamant.

"The nightmare ends Naraku!" They shouted lifting their weapons, "ADAMANT DRAGONS FIRE BARRAGE!"

They swung their weapons and launched spears of fire energized adamant towards the paralyzed half-demon. The spears impaled his body and exploded on contact, disintegrating and destroying Naraku completely, all that could be heard over the explosion was Naraku's horrendous dying scream. Naraku was dead at last, but the explosion had created massive winds that was sending everything in the area flying. Kouga soon felt something strike him painfully in the chest, which sent him flying towards the edge of the cliff.

"KOUGA!" Cried Inuyasha, he sprung after the wolf-demon to grab his wrist, but he was also struck in the chest by an unknown object and was also caught in the shockwave.

Both of them were sent flying off the cliff, each landed in a different spring below and both drowned in the process. When the shockwave of the blast died down their friends reached the edge of the cliff, just in time to watch their two fallen comrades die.

"INUYASHA! KOUGA!" Their cries echoed throughout the valley


	2. 500 years later, Meeting the Tendos

In a local hospital Genma Saotome, a heavy-set balding man wearing a white training gis and glasses waited impatiently in the waiting room, he paced from one end of the room to the other muttering out loud impatiently, it'd been hours since he'd heard anything from the doctors about his wife and their baby. He caught glimpse of everyone in the waiting room as he made his hundredth pass pacing, he wasn't bothered by the people in the waiting room staring at him awkwardly but they were bothered by him. Mainly because the impatient man would not stop pacing and had been babbling non-stop about a pledge and uniting some weird school of some kind.

'What's taking so long?' He pondered as he continued to pace, 'I need to start the boys training as soon as possible so I can fulfill the Anything-Goes pledge. As soon as we leave this wretched hospital I'll begin the boys training immediately.'

Finally a nurse in her late thirties with a clipboard approached him, "Mr. Saotome?"

Genma turned to the nurse, "How is she, is she alright? Is the baby okay?"

The nurse gave him a reassuring smile, "Your wife is doing just fine, she's just resting and the baby is perfectly healthy. In fact I'm happy to say that you..." The nurse stopped when she saw Genma race down the hall without hearing the rest of the good news, doctors and patients were pressed against the wall in their attempt to avoid getting trampled by the crazed father. She sighed in defeat, "Why do I even bother?"

Genma scurried down the halls till he finally found the room his wife was occupied in and swung the door open. There he saw his wife Nodoka in the hospital bed holding their... children?! He'd expected to see one child in his wife's arms but instead he saw two. Two tiny babies, both with heads of black hair, sleeping peacefully in their mothers arms.

"Wha… wh…wh…what's…what's this?" Genma stuttered, "Why are there two babies?"

Nodoka smiled and looked down at her children, "Isn't it wonderful dear? We have twins, two boys." She spoke with much glee in her voice, Genma didn't say anything instead he fainted.

'BBNNNGGG!'

"Genma?" Nodoka saw her husband on the floor and sighed, "I thought he'd be happy. Oh well."

The doctor who participated in the delivery of the Saotome's children walked in and noticed the unconscious Genma lying on the floor, "Let me guess, he fainted when he saw that he has two children instead of one?"

"Yes he did."

The doctor chuckled, "Well it wouldn't be the first time we've had that happen. We've had men pass out in the delivery room, some of them are fathers with more than one child and they still pass out."

"Really?" The doctor nodded and she laughed softly.

"So have you thought about what to name the little ones Nodoka-san?"

Nodoka smiled and nodded, "I think I found the perfect names for them. My eldest son is Ranma," She gestured to the baby she held in her left arm, "And my youngest son is Ryoga." She gestured to the baby she held in her right arm.

"Ranma and Ryoga Saotome?" Mrs. Saotome nodded. The doctor smiled, "Excellent choice of names Nodoka-san." With that he left the room, leaving the happy mother to care for her new children. Neither the doctor nor Nodoka noticed the soft pink glow coming from the sleeping babies' bodies.

* * *

16 years later on a cold rainy day in Nerima Tokyo.

"Damn it Old man! This time you've gone too far!" Came an enraged male voice, "Out of all the idiotic things you've done to us over the years, this is by far the worst of all!"

"I agree, taking us to China was bad enough, but this is the worst!" Another angry male voice raged.

A large black and white blur came flying down the streets of Nerima, causing bystanders and pedestrians to duck for cover in panic. The black and white blur bounce once, then twice until it crashed into through a stop sign and into a cement wall, making a loud 'crack' when it hit. The black and white blur revealed to be a very large panda with welts and bruises on it body. The large animal shook its head slightly then it looked up and saw two enraged teenage boys standing over him as it sat in the cold wet street.

One boy had long silver hair, golden cat-like eyes, and two little dog ears on top his head under his thick wet mob of hair but right above his silver and yellow bandanna, he wore a red Chinese shirt and black Kung Fu pants. The other had long black hair tied back in a low ponytail and cerulean blue eyes shaped like a wolfs, he wore an outfit similar to his companions though his shirt was golden yellow and he had yellow laces tied around his shins. He also had a brown furry tail that swished angrily behind him. He didn't have fuzzy ears on his head like his companion for he had pointy ears like an elf and a yellow and black bandanna tied around his head. Despite their if-looks-could-kill-they would scowls, they both were quite handsome. Both were carrying large rucksacks on their backs and in each of the packs were what looked like to be wooden swords. Both are the same height and age, also both had sharp claws for fingernails, and fangs poking out snarling lips.

The oversized panda picked itself off the ground and held up a sign that read, [Ranma! Ryoga! It's a matter of family honor that my sons…], sign flip […of the Saotome clan marry two of the daughters…] Holds up another sign, […of the Tendo Dojo and unite the schools.] He lashed out at his 'sons' while holding the sign, which they both easily dodge.

"Well we still say the whole thing sucks!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Choosing a fiancé for the both of us..." Spoke the silver-haired boy known as Ranma.

"Is low, even for you!" Finished the raven-haired boy known as Ryoga.

"Ranma! Ryoga! Genma! That is enough!"

Amazingly both the panda and the teenage boys stopped dead in their tracks. Approaching the trio was a beautiful middle-aged woman wearing a formal blue kimono while carrying an umbrella and a katana wrapped in a silk cloth. Her reddish-brown hair was styled in a braided loose bun and she wore an angry frown on her face.

The woman shot a glare at the large wet panda, whom she called Genma, and the animal trembled even harder. Then she turned to the boys.

"Ranma, Ryoga, while I understand that you two are very 'upset' with your father, that's still no reason to cause such a ruckus in the middle of a busy street." She said firmly.

Ryoga and Ranma lowered their heads, "Sorry Mom."

Ranma's scowl returned, "It's just that of all the crap he's put us through, this one is the worst!"

Ryoga agreed with his brother, "Yeah, we don't even know the Tendo's and we're told just now that we have to marry two of them!"

The mother of the two boys nodded, "I know boys, your father should've told you about the promise he made with Soun Tendo." She says glaring at the shivering panda, "After we meet the Tendo's Genma, you and I are going to have a long talk about how you've been raising and training the boys." She reached up grabbing a fistful of fur and brought the panda's head down to her eye-level, "And we're also going to have a talk about all of the 'agreements' you've made to the people you've met on your journey as well."

The panda's face paled, [You know about them?] The sign read.

"Of course because unlike you, my sons keep me informed about what's going on and why you haven't called or stopped to visit." She replied with ice in her voice. She released him then turned to her sons, "Now boys I know it so sudden but at least meet the Tendo girls." She said in a gentler tone, "Who knows you might like each other and if things don't go well then I'll call off the agreement. Alright?"

While the panda was frantically complaining in the back, the boys nodded, "Okay Mom."

"Alright then let's go."

With that the boys and their mother headed off in the other direction while ignoring the crying panda along the way and everyone else around.

Onlookers who had witnessed the whole thing were beyond shocked, a panda, a silver-haired boy, and an ebony-haired boy were fighting, the boys kept calling the panda 'Old man', the panda could walk on two legs as well as write signs, and a woman had stopped them. She called the boys 'sons' and the panda 'Genma'! They agreed that this was a weird dream and they needed to wake up now.

* * *

Tendo Dojo…

Soun Tendo gathered his daughters in the living room for an announcement, when he finished his two eldest daughters, Kasumi and Nabiki, were surprised while the youngest daughter, Akane, was angry. Only because her father waited till now to tell them about the agreement he made before they were born.

"Did Mom know about the agreement Dad?" Akane asked still scowling at her father.

"Yes she did, infact she was the one who suggested waiting until all three of you were the right age to tell you."

"That sounds like mother." Said Kasumi.

Nabiki nodded, "Sure does."

"Now the Saotome family will be here any minute, so before they get here I want you girls to dress nice and be on your best behavior." He pauses and turns to Akane, "That goes double for you Akane. I don't want you to treat the sons of my good friend the same way you treat the boys at your school."

"Hmph!" Was the only reply from Akane before she and her sisters got up to prepare for their guest. "This day just gets worse by the minute."

Nabiki smiled at her little sister, "I don't know Akane this could be interesting. Who knows, they might be cute."

Akane was astounded at her sister's statement, "I can't believe you Nabiki! You're actually going through with this?"

Nabiki just shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just saying we should wait till they get here, get to know them before making assumptions. After all if all goes well we're gonna have to spend our lives with them, no harm in that Akane." Akane just frowned. "Besides if what Daddy says is true about them training in China, then maybe they can give you some pointers in Martial Arts."

"So they trained in stupid China." Akane scoffed, "Big deal, any idiot can go to China to train. Besides I'm a Martial artist Nabiki. I don't need a couple of stupid boys to teach me anything about Martial arts, because there's nothing they can teach me because as I've said before, boys are nothing but big stupid perverts!"

"Sure sis, whatever you say."

"Hmph!" Again was Akane's only reply before shutting the door to her room. 'I'll show Dad that I don't need some stupid boys to carry on the Tendo School.'

(20 minutes later)

Knock! Knock!

"Oh! That must be them now." Soun announced as he got up to answer the door with his daughters close behind. When he opened the door there stood a middle-aged woman wearing a formal kimono with two teenage boys standing behind her, one with long white hair and the other with long black hair, and a large wet nervous looking panda standing in the back.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, is this the Tendo Dojo?"

Soun nodded, "Yes it is. May I ask who's asking?"

The woman smiled, "I'm Nodoka Saotome, Genma's wife. He sent a letter saying that we were arriving."

"Oh I'm so sorry, please come in out of the cold rain Nodoka-san."

"Thank you. Uh Soun, would it be any trouble if I asked one of your daughters to bring me a glass of hot water?"

Soun was taken aback by the request, "No of course not, but may I ask what the water is for?"

"It's for my husband." Nodoka says while looking over her shoulder at the large panda still standing by the entrance, she shook her head.

Soun then spotted the two young men standing behind Nodoka, "And these are…"

"My sons." She stood aside and all eyes were on the silver-haired boy and the ebony-haired boy.

"Ranma Saotome." Said the boy with silver hair.

"Ryoga Saotome." Said the boy with ebony hair.

* * *

When everything had calmed down, Soun and his daughters and the Saotome's sat around the dining table in the living room. After Ranma and Ryoga made their introductions they were almost hugged to death by Mr. Tendo. When the Saotomes were asked to sit at the table the boys noticed that they were being eyed by two of the Tendo sisters since the eldest one went to get the hot water that their mother had asked for as well as some refreshments. The middle Tendo sister, Nabiki, was eyeing the brothers covetously. The smirk that she had on her face almost made the boys turn as white as Ranma's hair. And of course they didn't fail to notice the youngest Tendo sending them death glares.

Finally Mr. Tendo cleared his throat, "So Nodoka, where is your husband? I thought he was coming with you."

"He's here." She turns to the panda beside her.

Kasumi came into the room holding a cup, "Here's the hot water that you asked for Mrs. Saotome."

"Thank you Kasumi." She said taking the cup.

Ryoga turned to the panda, "Why don't you and Mom explain it to him Old Man, and take a bath while you're at it."

Nodoka nodded, "Yes I think that's a good idea. May we talk in another room Soun?"

"Of course, right this way."

The panda glared at his pointed-eared son, [Show some respect to your father boy.]

"He's right though, you smell like you haven't bathed in months Pop." Ranma agreed.

Ryoga nodded, "Not to mention the smell of wet panda doesn't help much." The panda growled at his sons then stood up and followed his wife to talk, sort of, to his old friend.

"Ranma, Ryoga, behave yourselves you two." Their mother called back.

A sweat-drop appeared on the boys' heads, "We will Mom."

Nabiki chose this moment to get 'close' to the puppy-eared boy, "Interesting hair color you got there. So I gotta ask, how much did it cost to get your that color? And where'd you get it done?"

Before Ranma could even respond Akane cleared her throat and stood up from her seat, "So Ranma, Ryoga, I heard you two studied in China." For some reason a small pleasant smile crept onto her face.

Ranma raised an eyebrow while turning to his brother, who just shrugged, then turned to the youngest Tendo girl, "Yeah we studied in China. We've studied all kinds of Martial Arts. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you guys would care to have a friendly sparring match with me. You know nothing serious just a little friendly sparring match that's all." Akane answered the smile never leaving her lips.

Both Saotome boys' didn't like her tone or her smile. They knew that she was up to something. They glanced at each other and smirked, they'll play her little game, "Okay let's go." They both spoke.

"Great! Let me go change real quick and we'll head to the Dojo." She said 'cheerfully' as she led them to the Dojo. Soon her pleasant smile turned into a wicked one. 'Hmph idiots, they don't know what they're in for.'

* * *

"Well that could've ended better."

"No kidding, 'it's nothing serious, just a little friendly sparring match.'" Ranma said mimicking Akane's voice and using the same fake smile that she used, "'Friendly sparring' my ass. If that's her idea of a 'friendly' spar, I'd hate to see what her idea of an actual fight is?"

"I don't know and I don't wanna know."

"Ranma, Ryoga." The twins looked up and spotted Kasumi walking down the hallway carrying a bundle of folded towels, "I've prepared a nice hot bath for the both of you. Why don't you two get cleaned up before dinner?" She says warmly while handing them both a towel.

"Oh that's okay we can just take one later." Ranma said nervously.

"Yeah." Ryoga nodded.

Kasumi stepped behind them and guided them towards the bathroom, "Now, now, you two are wet from your workout and from being in the rain. I'm sure a nice refreshing bath will do you both some good."

Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other and both agreed that at that point it was best not to go against Kasumi's request and let her lead them to the bathroom.

Moments later, the Saotome brothers are sitting on plastic stools naked in the bathroom, scrubbing themselves from top to bottom.

"Hey Ranma, could you hand me the shampoo?"

"Yeah sure." He picks up the shampoo bottle and hands it to his brother, "Here you go bro."

"Thanks." Ryoga pours a handful of shampoo into his hand and applies it to his wolf tail.

After scrubbing, the boys rinsed themselves clean and stepped into the steaming furo, both sigh in relaxation.

"Aww, this feels great."

"No arguments here man."

The travel-worn brothers had to admit that Kasumi was right, a nice hot refreshing bath was really what they needed. Just being able to wash all the dirt and grime off their skin and then relax in the furo, letting the steaming hot water soothe their worn and tired muscles from all the traveling was something that they never got to enjoy as often.

"I suppose we should go out like this, huh brother?"

The little puppy ears on Ranma's head twitched slightly. He just shrugged and sighed, "I guess we should, I mean one way or another they're gonna find out the truth."

Ryoga nodded, "Yeah you're right. Hey you think Pop's told them already or do you think he stayed in panda form and talked to that guy with those stupid signs."

Ranma scoffed, "Brother knowing the old man, he probably only explained himself to Mr. Tendo while mom explained everything else." He paused for a moment then a small smile spread onto his lips, "And you know come to think of it, I think we got a better deal out of the whole China trip than the Old Man."

"That's true bro, hell we could've ended up being cursed as something worse. Like a girl, or a duck, or a little piglet, or whatever else those damn springs have. At least we're still human... well in a way." says Ryoga, "Though it makes me wonder about something."

"What's that?"

"Why does your cursed form have doggy ear on your head and white hair whereas mine only has a wolf tail and pointy ears?"

"I have no idea." Ranma yawned and stretched, "C'mon man, might as well get it over with."

* * *

(Two minutes ago)

A very angry looking Akane storms her way to the bathroom. Muttering and cursing while her mind kept going over the fact that she was beaten by a boy, no scratch that... she was beaten… by **two** boys! Two sticking, lousy, and not doubt cheating BOYS!

She couldn't understand it. That should've been an easy victory, she should've won that 'sparring' match hands down. She did all of her best attacks and she couldn't even touch them. All they did was dodge and block all of her moves without even trying and the whole time they didn't even fight back, not once. Even when she went all out at full strength, they still easily avoided her and just tapped her on the back of the head with a single finger.

She demanded that they go again and that they both fight back this time but they just told her no. She tried coaxing them by insinuating that they were afraid to get beat by a girl, but even that didn't work. They insisted that her being a 'girl' had nothing to do with them not wanting to fight her, they told her that fighting her would be no fun at all and that she'd only get hurt before leaving the Dojo and leaving her stunned and fuming.

'Those stupid pig-headed egotistical jerks! They think that because they went to China and got special training that they're better than me? Ha, well I'll show them. I'll show them that they don't know who they're dealing with.' But before she could do that she needed to get cleaned up and she knew that a nice hot bath would help soothe her nerves, 'Plus Kasumi would have a fit if I didn't wash up after a workout.'

When she reached the changing room she quickly stripped down to her birthday suit, grabbed a nearby towel, and walked in. Failing to notice the 'occupied' sign on the door.

* * *

(Present)

"C'mon man, might as well get it over with." Ranma says as he stands up from the furo.

Ryoga stands up as well, "Yeah might as well."

But before the boys could step out and grab their towels, the door swung open catching the boy's full attention and the sound of startled female gasp was heard. Standing in the doorway was a very shocked, very naked Akane staring at the two naked boys in front of her. On top of that, she noticed that Ryoga's 'tail' was twitching behind him and Ranma'a puppy ears were twitching as well. The Saotome boys watched Akane carefully as she slowly backed out of the bathroom and slowly shut the door. Leaving the two boys to stand there staring.

Ranma and Ryoga turned to each other, "Well she took that well, don't you think?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akane's loud scream rang throughout the whole house.

"I think that's a certified 'no' Ranma." Ryoga said flatly using his pinky finger to stop the ringing in his ear from the ear piercing scream.

"Well c'mon, let's get dressed and get out of here before she comes back to kill us."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

A.N. Well there you have it. The beginning of the re-make of my story 'Demon 1/2' And just so everyone knows, part 1 of the trilogy will mostly follow the Ranma storyline but there will be some changes besides the obvious no 'Pigtailed-girl' and 'P-chan'. So please review and tell me what you think so far.


	3. The Journey in China

Title: Demon ½ Part 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters.

A.N. Only one review so far. Alot of favorites and follows but only 1 review. I know that this is a rewrite and it's fairly new but c'mon guys I need to know how I'm doing, if you like it, if you don't like it. Reviews are what give writers encouragement. So please read **and** review.

/ / means when someone's speaking Chinese

[ ] means Panda signs

' ' means thinking

" " means talking

* * *

Sitting around the table in the living-room we find the Tendo's sitting on one side of the table and the Saotome's sitting on the other side. Sitting beside Nodoka on her left were her sons, both were finishing tying their individual bandanna around their foreheads, and to her right was a heavyset middle-aged man with glasses wearing a white training gis and a cloth wrapped over his bald head.

Soun Tendo was the first to speak, "Let's try this again shall we? Girls I'd like you to meet my old friend..." He gestured to the heavyset man.

"Genma Saotome, this is my lovely wife Nodoka, and these are our boys." Genma announced, then he gestured to the silver-haired boy, "Our eldest son..."

"Ranma Saotome."

Genma then pointed to the ebony-haired boy, "And our youngest son..."

"Ryoga Saotome."

Kasumi and Nabiki looked at Genma and the boys with confusion whereas Akane gave them death glares. Nodoka didn't fail to notice the expressions on the navy-haired girl's face and she frowned at the youngest Tendo.

After talking with Soun, they came back to the living room and Nodoka had asked Kasumi where her boys were. Kasumi told her that the boys were taking a bath after their workout with Akane in the Dojo, no sooner after she had said that Akane came stomping down the stairs and made her way to the bathroom. About five minutes later a scream of bloody-murder was heard throughout the house from the bathroom, soon after Akane came running out, wearing only her training top, and grabbed one of the huge rocks that surrounded the pond screaming.

'I'll drown those two peeping perverts!'

When the boys came out, fully dressed, Akane lifted the heavy rock over her head with the intention of smashing their heads in but that plan backfired when the rock was stopped in mid swing and slipped from her grip. Confused on what just happened Akane looked up and her jaw became slacked, the youngest brother Ryoga had been the one who stopped her attack but not only did he stop it but he was also holding the massive rock with one hand as though it made of styrofoam. Before she could take her 'weapon' back and try again Nodoka unsheathed her katana and pressed the sharp blade to Akane's throat, warning the young Tendo not to move. The deadly blade and the cold glare in Nodoka's darkened eyes sent fear into the young Tendo. Soun had managed to convince the enraged Saotome mother to put away her deadly katana so that they could explain their story to the girls.

The middle Tendo cleared her throat, breaking the silence, "So has Ranma's hair always been that color or is it hair dye? Cause I've never seen anyone with white hair before." She asked with curious interest.

"Right now that's his natural color." Mrs. Saotome answered.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "Right now? What does that mean?"

Soun cleared his throat, "Saotome why don't you tell them what you told me about your training journey in China."

Genma was deep in thought as he tried to think of a way to explain their situation, "It's a bit hard to explain... I don't know where to begin."

"Why don't start with your trip to Jusenkyo, Genma." Nodoka suggested her hand resting on the hilt of the katana, causing Genma to sweat, "And tell the truth."

"Y… yes dear."

* * *

(Flashback)

Genma and his sons arrived at the entrance to a certain training ground, by now the boys are nearing their sixteenth birthday. In front of them, a Chinese Guide gestures to the many pools scattered throughout the valley.

"Here sirs! We come to the famous training ground of Cursed Springs! Jusenkyo!"

"Well boys, this is it!" Genma said setting his pack on the ground.

The brothers grimaced, "This place doesn't look like much to me. What do you think Ryoga?"

"I don't know bro this place gives me a weird feelin, like we've been here before."

"Yeah I've been gettin that feelin too." He said as he and Ryoga set their packs down. Then he grunted softly while placing a hand on his chest, "Is it just me or does the pain feel stronger all of a sudden?" He whispered.

"It's not you because I feel it too." Ryoga confirmed feeling the same ache in his chest too.

Genma looked over his shoulder at his sons, "What's the matter with you two? A little chest pain too much for you two to handle?" He ridiculed.

"Shut up old man!" Both shouted.

"Oh sirs! You very strange ones, yes?" The Guide interjected, "This place very dangerous! Nobody use much now because there over one hundred springs here and each has own terrible tragedy!"

"Oh yeah, like what?" Ryoga asked.

"Well you see..."

Genma pays no heed to the Guide's word, "Alright boys, let's get started!" He says then leaps onto one of the bamboo poles, which surprisingly is able to sustain his obese form.

"Hey sir! What you doing?" The Guide shouted, "I no finish my tragic story yet!"

The boys turned to the panicking guide, something about the Guide saying that each of the springs had their own tragedy happen to them made them curious about this place.

"Hey what's so bad about these springs?" Ranma asked.

"Oh is very bad young sir! Jusenkyo very dangerous place. If person fall in spring…"

"RANMA! RYOGA! BOTH OF YOU QUIT SLACKING OFF AND GET UP HERE NOW!"

"He's asking for it!" The brothers chimed.

Ryoga turned to his twin, "You deal with dad Ranma. I'll talk to the Guide and see why he's making a big deal out of this okay?"

Ranma nods, "Okay. Here I come Pops!" He calls as he leaps onto another pole facing his father.

"Ahh! Young sir, come back! Is very dangerous to fight above springs!"

"I won't go easy on you boy!" Genma taunted.

Ranma smirks, "Like I haven't heard that one before, old man! So show me what you got!"

In a flash the two began leaping from one pole to another, exchanging blows as the Guide continued to shout, "Please sirs, very bad if you fall in spring!"

/What's so bad about falling into the springs?/ Ryoga asked in Chinese. He figured that asking the Guide to explain his concerns in his own lauguage would be be easier not just for the Guide but also to better understand him as he explained.

The Guide stared blankly at Ryoga for a moment. He was very surprised that a foreign guest can speak his language, which is to say that it doesn't happened very often, but he shook off his surprise, /These are no ordinary springs young man. These are magic springs, each one carries a terrible curse and if you fall into any of the springs then you will be…/

While the Guide was explaining his reasons of concern to Ryoga, on the bamboo poles Ranma and Genma continued exchanging punches and kicks, though it appeared that Ranma had the upper hand in this fight. Genma was having a hard time keeping up with his teenage son as well as landing a blow. Which is without saying for not only was Ranma younger and more agile but he was also literally 'half' Genma's size. Both father and son parted and landed on separate poles, Genma was sweaty and winded whilst Ranma was completely unfazed.

"Jeez Pop, you're getting more sloppy and sluggish every time? Maybe you should go on a diet and shed a few hundred pounds before you have a heart attack." Ranma smirked.

Genma seethed at the insult, "WHY YOU LITTLE…!" He leapt from his pole to deliver a punch to Ranma, but Ranma was ready. Ranma leapt from his pole and kicks Genma down into the spring below. Genma disappears under the surface and the two boys looked at the pool in confusion.

"Hey Pop, what's up? Are we done already?" Ranma asked.

/Excuse me a minute./ Ryoga says to the Guide and leapt onto the pole next to his brother, "See anything?" Ranma shook his head.

Suddenly the pool's surface bubbled then erupted as a huge black and white shape jumped up from the water and perched itself on top of another pole in front of the fear struck Saotome boys. It was a large panda wearing whatever was left of Genma's white gis top with Genma's glasses dangling off one of its black ears.

Ranma turned to the Guide "What the hell is that?"

The Guide held up a sign written in Chinese and said, "That one Spring of Drowned Panda. Very tragic story of panda that drown in spring 2000 year ago. The legend say whoever fall in spring take body of panda!" The Guide concluded.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"I try, but older sir… Aiya! Young sirs look out!"

At this time Genma was unaware that he had changed and seeing his sons momentarily distracted, he saw an advantage. Leaping towards the two, he used a flying roundhouse kick to knock Ranma off his pole.

"Ranma!" Ryoga shouted as he watched his brother land in another spring.

Before Ryoga could move, he was struck in the face by a furry fist. The force of the blow knocked him off his perch and sent him flying into a spring right next to the spring that Ranma landed in.

The Guide ran to the edge of the bubbling pools but then backed away. For some reason the pools were acting differently than they should, the springs started to bubble even more and a bright pink glow illuminated from the two pools. To the Guide it could only mean one thing, the two young men had fallen into… 'those' springs. Suddenly the light in the spring began to fade and the bubbles stopped, then two figures burst to the surface gasping for air. They both pulled themselves out of the pools and sat on their hands and knees on the ground coughing up water. When they turned to each other, they stared at one another in total silence.

"Ranma?"

"Ryoga?"

Then...

"AAAAHHHH!" Both boys screamed but then stopped to cover their ears from the loud volume of their own screams.

Ranma knew right away that something was wrong when he noticed that his ears were… not where they're supposed to be. He felt something move on his head and when he reached up to brush it off he felt something soft and furry protruding from the top of his head. It was an ear, his ear to be precise, "What… what the hell is this!?"

"You young sir fall in spring of drowned half dog-demon!" The Guide explained to Ranma before turning to Ryoga, "And you young sir fall in spring of drowned wolf-demon. Very tragic story of two demons that both drown in springs after fighting a very bad demon over 500 year ago!"

The newly transformed brothers studied each other's new features before crawling over to the edge of one of the springs and peering down at their new reflections. They touched their faces, their hair, and their… ears? Ranma's ears had moved to the top of his head and were now shaped like... dog ears. Ryoga's ears were the same except that his were now pointed and shaped like elf ears. Their eyes had changed too; Ranma's eyes were now golden amber colored instead of their natural ocean blue with vertical slits for pupils. Ryoga's eyes were now cerulean blue instead of their natural dark brown like their mother's eyes and they were shaped like a wolfs. Also Ryoga's hair had grown longer and now it reached his lower back but it retained its normal color, Ranma's however had turned silver-white and it had also grown longer too, now it reached just below his butt. Ryoga felt something brushing against the back of his legs and when he looked back to see what it was he gasped, it was a tail, a wolf tail. Both boys were speechless.

"Is there a cure?" Ryoga asked hopefully.

"Hot water is temporary cure. Cold water trigger curse and change you but hot water change a person back to normal body." Then the Guide cast his eyes down to the ground, "But I sorry to say young Sirs but hot water no work for you because springs you fall in are permanent cursed springs. You full time wolf-demon and other sir is full time half dog-demon."

"WHAT!? WE'RE STUCK LIKE THIS?!" Both cried.

The Guide held up his hands, "Is part of legend when the two springs were created. Legend say when wolf-demon and half dog-demon die in spring they create permanent cursed springs. No one know why? Also say that only chosen ones may fall in springs and remove curse from spring." The guide looked at the two boys with a sad look, "I so sorry young sirs, but I try to warn older sir but he no listen."

The two now permanently cursed brothers turned to their father, who was trying to sneak away. In a blink of an eye, they appeared in front of their cursed father. "And just where the hell do you think you're going old man?" An angry Ryoga seethed.

Genma saw the deadly expressions on his son's faces and the bright auras they were emitting and began to tremble in fear.

"You brought us here…" Ranma spoke with ice in his voice.

"And now Ranma and I are cursed like this forever!" Ryoga says with the same amount of ice in his voice.

"AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT OLD MAN!"

The panda that was Genma held up a sign that said, [Now boys… don't you think you're both overreacting?] The auras only grew brighter, he then flipped the sign around [You boys wouldn't hurt an innocent panda now, would you!]

"DIE YOU!" Both brothers shouted as they commenced to beating the crap out of the panda with angry blows and kicks.

(End Flashback)

* * *

There was an eerie silence after Ranma and Ryoga had finished the story about their training Jusenkyo. They had to cut in since their father had left out the part about what happened to them after he got cursed and explained that they ended up cursed because they 'fainted' from the shock of his sudden change. Genma was now supporting two throbbing lumps on his head and a nasty black eye under his cracked glasses, courtesy of Ranma and Ryoga themselves for him lying about how they got cursed. The Tendo's didn't know whether they should be astonished or afraid of what they just heard. However the youngest Tendo didn't buy it one little bit.

'Demons, curses, and magic springs?' Akane shook her head, 'Do they really expect us to believe this load of bull? Only idiots would believe that big crock of crap!'

"Incredible!" Spoke Soun.

"Wow." Said Nabiki.

"Oh my, how terrible!" Spoke Kasumi.

BANG!

No one noticed Akane twitching on the ground.

Kasumi turned to Nodoka who had been silent during the whole tale, "Umm Mrs. Saotome? I hope I'm not being rude by asking but if you weren't with Mr. Saotome and your sons, how did you find out about the curses?"

"I found out through my sons letters." She glared at her husband, "Because unlike their father my boys keep me informed about what's been going on in their training journey." Genma began to tremble at his wife's cold glare.

"That's not all that happened either." Ryoga spoke drawing everyone's attention once again, "After we gave the Old Man a beating that he deserved and would never forget, Ranma and I came back to our senses and asked the Guide to tells us everything he knew about the two demons who died in the springs. Unfortunately he didn't know a lot about the demons, but he said he knew someone who would know and could help me and Ranma."

"Who was that?" Nabiki asked, while secretly pressing the record button on her ipod that she had hidden under the table.

"The head elder of Joketsozuku, it's a village of Amazon warrior women with 3000 years of Chinese history." Ranma answered. "When we got to the village there was a village tournament going on."

* * *

(Flashback)

The Saotome's followed the Guide as he led them to Joketsozuku, the village of Amazon Women. It had rained the day before and they didn't have anything to heat up their spare water, so Genma was now in his panda form. As they entered the village Ranma and Ryoga received a lot of uneasy stares from the Amazons and they could hear their every whisper in Chinese. Little did the Amazon women know that both of the boys could understand their language and with their new acute hearing they could hear what their saying.

/Male outsiders!/

/That one's got a tail!/

/The other's got ears on his head!/

/They must've come down from the Musk Dynasty to challenge our tribe again!/

"Boy these Amazons don't seem to take kindly to strangers, do they Ranma?" Ryoga whispered.

Ranma shook his head, "Particularly to males by the sound of it. And what the hell is a 'Musk Dynasty' anyway?" Ryoga shrugged.

"I don't know, probably some kinda new men's cologne or something?"

They stopped worrying when the Guide stopped in front of a small hut, "This home of Eldest Amazon, leader of whole Amazon village."

The Guide led the boys into the hut while Genma stayed outside… to keep watch. Actually it was to grab some food off of a large table he caught sight of as they entered the village. He hadn't had anything decent to eat in days and with his sons not 'sharing' their food with him he was starving. So he figured that he could snag a little something to eat from the table while everyone's attention was on the tournament ring. And besides it's not like anyone would harm an 'innocent panda' for grabbing a bite to eat.

When the boys entered they found a small wrinkled old woman with long white hair holding a long cane-like staff talking to a young girl. The younger Amazon was about their age, she was dressed in a pink Chinese outfit had long purple-blue hair and to be honest… she was really cute too. The young girl bowed to the elder before walking out of the hut, once she was gone the old Amazon turned to the Guide and the two cursed young men.

"Honored Sirs this Amazon Woman Elder and honored leader Koh Lon, she know everything about cursed springs you two fall in and can help you."

The brothers eyed the small old woman in front of them. Koh Lon examined the two brothers, /Hmmm, so they both fell into the springs where the young wolf-demon and dog-demon drowned in?/ Asked Koh Lon.

The Guide nodded, /Yes Elder Koh Lon, they came with their father to train at Jusenkyo. I tried to warn their father of the dangers but he wouldn't listen to my warnings and now he's cursed to turn into a panda. And after he was cursed he knocked both his sons into the cursed springs./ The Guide shook his head, /These two wanted to learn more about the two demons who died in those springs, that's why I have brought them here to see you./

Koh Lon nodded, /I see./ She looks up at the two canine brothers, "Who are you boys?" She asked.

"I'm Ranma Saotome," Said Ranma then pointed to Ryoga, "And this is my brother Ryoga."

Koh Lon nods again, "Well come and sit down the both of you."

Without saying anything the two brothers sat down in the empty seats in front of the old Amazon. She poured them and the Guide a fresh cup of herbal tea while asking them questions like where did they come from and why did they come to Jusenkyo. The young Saotome twins answered every one of her questions before asking her about the springs. Koh Lon explained all that she knew about them, their past, their comrades, the legendary Jewel of four Souls and the search for the shards, the evil demon Naraku, all the way up to their deaths. The Saotome brothers were awestruck.

"Uhh elder," Ryoga spoke, "Whatever happened to the Shikon jewel in the end?"

"Nobody knows child." Koh Lon shook her head, "Some believe that the jewel was destroyed during the battle while others believe that it disappeared just like before since it was never found."

"Before?" They chimed.

Koh Lon nodded, "Yes the young priestess who guarded the sacred jewel took it with her to the afterlife when she died and then 50 years later the jewel reappeared in the reincarnation of the priestess who died protecting it."

"BBBRAAAUUGGGHHH!"

"What was that?" The Guide asked.

"Oh great." The boys groaned.

Ranma and Ryoga quickly ran out of the hut with Koh Lon and the Guide close behind them and found Genma, with a roast in his mouth and an armful of food, running away from an angry mob of Amazons armed with deadly weapons. The over-sized zoo animal continued running while stuffing his fat face with as much food as he could until two strong fists punched him square in the face, the armful of food he was carrying went flying everywhere as he lay on the ground with two large lumps forming on his head.

[Oww!]

"Damn old man." Ranma cursed.

"Up to his old tricks again." Said an angry Ryoga.

/Enough!/ Koh Lon ordered hopping on her staff in front of the angry mob of Amazons, /Xian Pu, what's all the commotion out here? You're supposed to be fighting in the tournament./ She told the purple-blue haired girl from before.

/I did Elder Koh Lon and I won. But after I was announced the champion, I went to claim my prize and found their pet panda stealing the food off the prize table!/ Xian Pu yelled pointing her weapon at the unconscious panda and the two brothers.

The Guide turned to the young men, "She says she champion and she say…"

"We heard what she said!" Both Saotomes exclaimed, as they both gave their father another 'whack' on the head as he tried to sneak away while munching on a corn cob. Unfortunately the angry scowls from the Amazons didn't make things any easier, the young Saotome demons chuckled nervously.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Ranma cleared his throat, "Anyways after the stupid panda ate about half the prize, the champion of the tournament started attacking us while accusing us of being from… uh what did she accused us of Ryoga?"

"Something about being spies from the Musk Dynasty or something?"

"Oh yeah, well that is until the Guide explained to them that we were outside guest that just came from Jusenkyo and just needed to speak with their Elder."

Kasumi was confused, "How did you know that's what he said or what that Amazon girl had said?"

"Because I can speak Chinese" Ryoga answered, "Both Ranma and I can actually, unlike a certain dumb panda who never bothered to learn the language before dragging us off to China!"

"Show some respect to your father, boy!" Genma yelled, but then he was elbowed in the face by his youngest, "Ahhh! That hurt!"

"Well duh old man." Ryoga quipped.

"So what happened next?" Nabiki asked with interests clear in her voice.

'Tssphh. I bet they turned tail and ran like a bunch of cowards.' Akane thought.

"Well the old ghoul told them not to attack us as we tried to apologize for the stupid Old man's actions."

"Ranma, you shouldn't say 'old ghoul'. That's very disrespectful." Nodoka scorned while shooting Panda-Genma a shameful glare.

"Sorry mom. Anyways like I was saying, she explained to us that the village tournament was a tradition that they have every year and stealing the champion's prize is a huge offense not just to the champion but to the whole tribe."

"In other words the penalty for offending the tribe is death, and let's just say that they were ready to skin Dad alive and then stuff him." Ryoga explained, 'Which actually doesn't sound like a bad idea right now.' He thought glaring at his father.

Ranma cleared his throat, "But luckily, we were able to make a deal with the old… I mean the Elder. We offered to hunt and fish to replace the food Pops stole."

Ryoga nodded, "As for Pop, the elder made him 'entertain' the children as well as work in the village and the fields. It took us months to finally replace the food that Pops stole but on the plus side we got to do some training with the Amazons and we learned alot about our new forms from the Elder."

"And thankfully when it was time to leave, Ryoga and I had saved enough money to pay for boat tickets back to Japan because the stupid old man was gonna make us swim back to Japan just like before."

The Tendo's and Nodoka all gasped in shock, "That's over hundreds of miles from here to China!" Cried Akane. (A.N. I have no idea how far it is exactly)

"Tell us about it." The boys said together.

"We had to swim to China the first time because Pops was too cheap to buy plane or boat tickets." Said Ranma.

"Worst yet, he made me and Ranma do all the swimming while he sat on his fat ass on a log the whole time."

'SPLASH'

The Tendo's turned their attention to Genma, who had just changed himself into a panda, and found him playing with a large beach ball like an innocent panda. That is until Nodoka dumped the kettle of boiling water that was being used for tea on the over-sized zoo animal. This caused the panda to scream in pain while changing back into Genma.

"Did you... have to use... boiling water Nodoka?" Huffs Genma.

"Yes I did Genma. Remember what I said before about having a talk about the boys training? I won't have you transforming into a panda during the whole conversation." She spoke calmly and coldly.

"N… now… dear, d… do…don't you think you're being a little strict?"

Nodoka calmly placed her hand on her katana, this caused Genma to sweat and quiver in fear. Satisfied by her husband's reaction, Nodoka took her hand off the hilt of her sword before turning to her boys with a warm smile.

Soun gave quiet chuckle as he got up, went over to Ranma and Ryoga, and placed one hand on their shoulders, "Well, your problems aren't so bad after all. Look!" Soun gestured to his three daughters. "This is Kasumi, my eldest daughter. This is Nabiki, my middle daughter. And you've already met Akane, my youngest daughter! You two just pick any one you like and she will be your new fiancées."

"What?!" Both brothers cried.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute, we can't just pick one of them now! We've only just met an hour ago!" Ranma cried.

Ryoga agreed with his brother, "Yeah I mean don't you think this is moving kinda fast? I mean we don't even know anything about them!"

"Well we know that Akane's got a real violent temper that matches her personality. That's one thing we know about her brother." Ranma pointed out.

Ryoga nodded, "Yeah that's true and she's also a sore loser."

"Boys." Their mother scolded.

A red aura flared around Akane, "Who're you two perverts calling violent?" She shouts as she lifts the table over her head and brings it down to slam the boys' heads in. Or at least it would have had they'd not stopped it mid-swing and easily yanked it out of her hands before setting it back down.

Ryoga was getting irritated by Akane's violent temper, "You know that you could really hurt someone with that thing?"

"I agree Akane, you could've really hurt someone just now." Kasumi scolded her youngest sister.

Akane turned to Kasumi in disbelief. She could not believe that her own big sister had just sided with these two perverted freaks. Didn't she know that they both saw her in the 'nude' just moments ago and yet she takes their side? Kasumi was supposed to be on her side because as sisters that meant that they had each other's backs, but instead of backing her up she agrees with two complete strangers.

Kasumi then turned to her father, "I'm sorry father but I don't wish to be part of this engagement." She turned to the boys, "Please don't think me rude but it's just… I prefer older men and younger men are so... young." The twins just nodded showing that no offense was taken.

"Well at least she's honest."

"That's true."

Akane scowled crossing her arms, "Well I don't want any part of it either. I mean honestly, marry one of those perverts? Never!"

"Hey who're you callin a pervert?!" Ranma demanded standing up from his seat.

"You and that pervert brother of yours both saw me in the nude! That's make you both perverts!" She shot back.

"Hey **you** walked in on us as we were getting out of the bath. So you're just as guilty you hypocrite." Ryoga added standing next to his brother.

Akane's cheeks flared but she wasn't backing down, "Oh yeah, well it's different when a girl walks in and looks at a guy!"

"How so?" The twins challened.

Nabiki had been watching the whole matter in silence. She was thinking of the possibilities of the situation here. Two boys permanently cursed as a silver-haired dog-demon and an ebony-haired wolf-demon, there was definitely some money to be made here. Nabiki was eyeing Ranma's long beautiful silver hair, thinking about how much she could get just by selling that pretty hair. She began planning for numerous ways on how she could 'accidentally' snip some, if not all, of that beautiful hair off and then turn around and make a profit off it. As of now she didn't have anything on Ryoga yet, other than maybe using the tail for future blackmail, but she had no doubt that she would find something on the youngest Saotome that would make her a profit too.

Soun was on the verge of tears. Both his daughters and his future son-in-laws refuse to carry out the promise and unite the schools, "WWAAAHHH! THEY HATE EACH OTHER! NOW THE SCHOOLS WILL NEVER BE UNITED!" Soun bawled, spraying everything in his tears.

"Now wait just a minute Soun!" Nodoka yelled over Soun's wailing crying, "Why don't we give the boys and your daughter's time to get to know each other. That way if everything works out, then we'll talk about their further relationships and the engagement. Is that alright?"

Miraculously the river of tears ceased and Soun looked up at Nodoka like a small child who was promised a large sum of sweets for behaving, "Mrs. Saotome." He said with hope in his voice.

"Mom? Can we talk to you for a minute" Ranma whispered then pulled their mother aside, "Mom I don't think this engagement going to work out. I mean the two older sisters seem okay but that Akane girl looks like she's ready to kills us." Ranma pointed out.

"And Kasumi just said that she prefers older guys." Ryoga added.

Nodoka nodded, "I agree that Akane's got a violent temper, but just give her and her sisters a chance." The truth of it was Nodoka didn't like this promised engagement any more than her boys and the Tendo girls. For one she'd just got her sons back and now her husband was forcing them into an arranged marriage that he'd made long ago without even telling them about it. She also didn't like Akane's hostile attitude towards her sons, but like she told her sons she had to give Akane a chance.

"But Mom..." Ryoga started but his mother stopped him.

"Listen, I know that this is a really big step for you two but as I said before just give it a chance and if it doesn't work out then I will call the whole thing off. At least give it a try and who knows maybe you and the girls may like each other. What do you say my sons?"

Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other, they knew that there was no arguing with their mother when she makes up her mind. They sighed and nodded, "Okay."

"I think a little bonding might be a good idea Tendo." Genma spoke as though he came up with the idea.

Soun thought about it then nodded, "Alright, we'll give them time to get acquainted with one another. Then if everything works out and they get along…"

Both Soun and Genma stood up in triumph stances, "THEN THEY'LL BE MARRIED BY THE END OF THE MONTH AND THE SCHOOLS WILL BE UNITED AT LAST! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone sweat-dropped at the two fathers proclaim to the unity of their schools.

"Hey Ranma."

"Yeah?"

"You know that bad feeling I get when something really bad is about to happen?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting that feeling right now."

Ranma turned to his twin, "You know something Ryoga, so am I."


End file.
